The Liberation of Ginny Weasley
by starkissed924
Summary: I changed my story. The plot and some chapters are essentially the same. Ginny Weasley escapes London to start over and meets someone who needs his own healing along the way. Mystery, Adventure, Fun, Humor.


**Disclaimer: It is all J.K. Rowling's.**

**Prologue**:

_**It's an awful truth that suffering can deepen us, give a greater luster to our colors, a richer resonance to our words. That is if it doesn't destroy us, if it doesn't burn away the optimism and spirit, the capacity for visions, and the respect for simple yet indispensable things. Lestat**_

"Finally!" screamed Celine and threw her black pointed hat into the air. It took me a while to respond since I was so lost in thought. "Huh? What? Oh yeah oh my god! So glad that Hogwarts is over!" I screamed to my best friend while throwing my hat. It didn't manage to go quite as high as Celine's because my hat naturally got stuck to the bobby pins in my hair. Let me tell you it took a while. It looked like I was wrestling a fox on my head.

I was so lost in thought about the past seven years and how it seemed as if they would never end. I had always been desperate to grow up and go out into the real world, my chance was here. I was more than the only girl in seven generations of Weasley's.

During these seven years I found my hidden talent. Fashion. I adored fashion right down to the muggle designers who I felt definitely had more variety then the wizarding world. I had decided to make that my career. Now that graduation was here, I was ecstatic but scared. It didn't help that I had four older brothers who had succeeded into making me believe that the real world was a much more scarier place. Which is why I was going far away from them. There, reason number one. I wanted to experience life on my own terms without having someone to tell me what to do. Go out and do what _I _wanted, not what someone else wanted for me. Being the only girl was hard because everyone thought they knew what was good for me. They wanted to insure my future, as if I didn't have a choice, as if it wasn't my life. They wanted me to work at Gringotts with Bill, but math and I don't add up.

I decided fashion would be my escape, it was the one thing that brought me peace. There was nothing quite like the feeling of going into Gladrags and finding something by my favorite designer, Michael Kors. Trust me. He never disappoints. Also, falling into fashion was one way of avoiding my past.

For so long I had felt there were two sides of me. One side was my public front, the happy go lucky youngest Weasley who had so bravely left the Tom Riddle debacle behind her. The second was my social anxiety disorder side that didn't know how to deal with the million eyes on her. Those eyes that were telling her what to do, how to live her life and how she shouldn't let a little travesty like that get her down. My family didn't believe a disease was one until it bled or turned a greenish blue. Oh sure Tom had given me a few scrapes physically but mentally Tom had left me scarred for sure. Sometimes it felt as if he were the only one thing that taught me how to feel, though that emotion was fear. The even bigger hurt was the betrayal. How could I ever trust anyone again?

It came about I figured because I had paid it (the dairy) too much attention, if I had just not talked to the diary, would I have gotten hurt? My mental scars weren't letting me forget that the past was real. How was I to leave them behind? So Ginny Weasley, ever the soldier, I decided to march on. Tried to forget that I was hurt but, it was always there. After all it didn't help me get my O.W.L's.

One day I stared into the mirror and saw the other side of me that wouldn't let me be normal, laughing and carefree. I cried and cried in front of my mirror for hours. I let it all out, and finally let that side of me stay in the mirror. I still carried a little part of that hurt around with me, only now it was hidden well.

After graduation I was off, finally a chance to be alone and find myself. Find the Ginny that had been lost for so many years in a city where I knew no one. Paris.

"Ginny! Earth to Ginny!"

"I'm so sorry Celine. I'm just thinking these seven years, went by so fast. I was looking forward to leaving but now I'm not too sure."

"Are you kidding me? Hello! You're going to be interning in Paris. Ginny put everything behind you and find a gorgeous French man and live happily!"

I laughed. One of the few people who made me laugh had also succeeded in banishing some butterflies zooming around in my stomach.

"Are you sure I'll do fine?"

"Of course silly! Everyone's rooting for you. Even your brothers . . . well sometimes," Celine said after a thoughtful pause. "Now just get ready to party at my house because it's the last party of the year and since I'm throwing it you _know_ it'll be fabulous!" She exclaimed with a wide grin.


End file.
